All of Me
by Demothi
Summary: Summery: An angsty songfic, Sheik's musings after Link returns to his time WARNING Zelda & Sheik are DIFFERENT PEOPLE in this story


Title: All of Me

Song: Evanescence - My Immortal  
Author: Demothi

Summery: An angsty little songfic about Sheik after Link returns to his time.

Rating: PG – Nothing graphic… just a bit of innuendo, and musings

Author's Note: Yeah I know, another angstrific fic centered on Sheik, sorry but it came to me right be for bed and won't leave me alone to my Sheik/Link Yaoi so I have to get it out so that I can get on to bigger and err… better things XD EDIT: Thanks to a very helpful review it was pointed out that I had switched Link's sword arm with his sheild arm, I have fixed this detail, thank you Kitty and Kurry for pointing that out, I wrote this late at night so I didn't even notice. If anyone else sees anything like this please let me know and I will fix it as soon as I can. Thanks 3

**_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears_**

Sheik looked out across the temple of time, the stones had been handed back to the people they belonged to and the temple now was only filled with the soft songs of the worshipers. He knew he shouldn't be in that room, it was only really meant for the Hero of Time, but a part of him screamed that if he walked out that door it would shut and he would never be able to return here again. As a child he had been ridiculed for his face, which stubbornly refused to show any emotion, now he was finally thankful for it, it hid his tears.

_**And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave**_

In the endless chanting of the priests Sheik heard a soft murmur and a laugh, deep and sincere, followed closely by the jingling of armor and straps. His head snapped up, eyes going wide, looking for the source of the sound, and yet, he found himself alone with in the temple.

_**'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone**_

Sheik took a long, shuttering breath, standing up he walked toward the legendary sword, the same one that once was gripped tightly in his hands as he face this monster, or one of the beast that Ganondorf left to dispose of the hero. He reached his hand out, wanting to touch that surface, yet afraid that the swords powers would burn even him. It was then that he felt a weight on his shoulder, callused, yet comforting. His eyes fill once more with tears as he turned around quickly, only to find empty air.

_**These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**  
_As Sheik moved back to the wall, to sit and wait once more he found his limp exaggerated even more. It was an injury that had never quite gone away from the incident in Kakariko, he had never let Link see it though, it would have only made those few moments when Sheik could put a smile on his face sour with his guilt. a jolt of fresh pain running up his leg and into his side as he moved. It didn't really surprise him, after all, he had been sitting and sleeping on the stone floor for two weeks now, only eating when the Queen, taking precious time from her schedule, came down and brought him food. The Queen, goddesses bless her heart, she had realized from the day Link had reawaken that she did not really love him, not in the way one would if they were to get married, but it was the love of a friend. Yet she also knew that Sheik did, despite his cool, aloft demeanor, and virtually expressionless face, she had known before he himself had that he loved Link. He loved Link, and he always would, he could also never get past it… he knew, as much as time eased most pain, this one would only grow with time.

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

_Sheik, having expected the hero at the Death Mountain Crater a long time previous, went back in search of him. He had know that Link had lost 7 years of his life but for him to have gotten lost from the Forest to the Mountain was pretty ridiculous. Besides, when Sheik had first met him he had been, although still innocent, anything but stupid. As he approached the Sacred Forest Meadow he sighed internally, hoping that the hero hadn't gotten lost trying to leave the Forest Temple. Coming into the clearing he saw the hero sitting on the stump in the clearing, back to the outside world. Sheik prepared to ask him why he was still sitting there like Hyrule wasn't in danger, when Link, having heard him turned to him. Tears streaked down his face and he was clutching to him a plane ocarina. _

"_She's gone." He said his voice trembling with the emotions he was feeling. "Saria's gone; I'm never going to here her music again." This was too much for him and he began sobbing, the soundless sobs shaking the whole of his body like a leaf. Sheik found that he couldn't lecture the hero for not going anywhere just yet. He moved forward and placed his hand on Link's shoulder, sitting down next to him. Suddenly he had a blond and green mess all over the front of him, sobbing and crying uncontrollably, and for the first time in his life Sheik let it happen, his hand stroking his back and uttering soothing sounds and words._

_  
**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**_

_Link screamed out as the medicine came in contact with the wound. It was pretty ugly, a deep gash running from his shoulder all the way to his wrist. In battle he had tied it closed with what scraps of fabric he had, and had swallowed a red potion to slow the bleeding, but it still needed proper care now that he was out of battle. Sheik had, somehow, coaxed Link painfully out of his Tunic and Shirt, which one of the helpful ladies here in Kakariko Village was mending. Link, despite his pain kept his arm perfectly still as Sheik worked on it. Sheik kept his touch light, but knew, regardless, the treatment was going to be painful. _

"_It's bad, isn't it?" Link asked, not wasting words. He had always kept his words as few as possible, same as Sheik. _

"_It looks pretty bad, but with some good treatment and some proper healing time it will be just fine." Sheik explained, feeling the need to give Link more than a simple yes or no._

"_So I will still be able to use my left arm for my sword, right?" _

_Sheik just blinked at Link a few times, that was what he had been worried about? It seemed so stupid a reason to be worried. "Well yeah, after it's healed" _

"_Good" Link said, turning to Sheik with a small smile, "I don't want to have to learn all my techniques over, just for the right hand." Sheik simply shook his head in amazement at Link's train of thought._

_  
**And I held your hand through all of these years**_

"_Sheik, wait!" Link said, reaching out and grabbing hold of Sheik's hand. Sheik turned and looked back at Link, then down at their hands and back up to him. "I-I wanted to get to know you better" The other boy stuttered blushing slightly at the look Sheik had turned to him._

_Sheik took a step towards Link and he could see the look of joy on the other's face. "I have to go, now." Sheik took that chance to pull his hand from Link's, and, using Deku Nuts, disappeared in the flash. Yet even the blinding light from the Deku Nuts could not erase the look of sadness on Link's face._

_Sheik sighed, he really shouldn't be doing this, yet… it felt so right, sitting there, watching him. It wasn't that he had left to do something of great importance but simply that he could not afford to let slip anything that would distract Link from what he had to do, what only he could do. Link's face, when he slept, showed his true age, not the age of his body, but the age of his heart, still so young, but with a little more of his innocence being taken from him every day. Sheik, feeling sorrow at what Link was going through, the world and friends of his childhood long gone, took Link's hand in his own, hoping to add a little comfort back into his life. _

"_Sheik…" Link mumbled in his sleep, nearly making Sheik jump, as Link entwined their fingers, rolling over to hold Sheik's hand close to his chest. "Friends…" He said this time, and Sheik realized Link had been talking in his sleep.  
_

_**But you still have  
All of me**_

Sheik looked up at the Master Sword, a soft laugh escaping his lips, as tears of joy fell down his cheeks, brought on by such a good memory. Even if Link never did return Sheik would stay there, till the end of time, waiting, content with his memories. As a child it had been prophesied that he would be the one to go to the Hero of Time and guide him. As a child he had sworn a vow of everything he had and was, even his life, to the Hero of Time, so that the Hero would make it to the last battle. Even now he never regretted vowing his life to the Hero, and he would keep his vow to the end.

_**You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind**_

"Sheik" Link said, a rare laugh in his voice, "You are so mysterious, coming and going as suddenly as you do." Sheik only shrugged slightly at his friends comment, the two of them sharing a meal, one Sheik had brought, on the side of Lake Hylia, both of them taking a short break from the temples and monsters to spend some time together, recouping and getting ready for the next task ahead. "And your eyes" That comment froze Sheik where he was, not many people had anything good to say about his eyes. "At first they shocked me, I was surprised, they aren't a common color, but then, I found I couldn't help but look at them. They are wild, like fire, bright and burning with a love for life and a passion to return this land to what it should be." Sheik looked over at Link in amazement, never before had anyone said such good things about his eyes, instead it was always that they were blood red, and even more so, Link had seen deep into his soul with those soft Sapphire blue eyes of his.

_  
**Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams**_

Sheik's eyes snapped open, he hadn't even realized that he had fallen asleep. Tears still poured down his face, this time at one of his most cherished memories, one that found it's way into his dreams so often. Yet the sight of His face in his dreams had left the tears bitter sweet.

_  
**Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me**_

"Sheik." His voice seemed to resound around the whole room, his voice had always been soft and a bit high for a boy, but it had never been wrong for him. "Sheik." But why this time did it sound so high, so… wrong? "Sheik!" He opened his eyes to find the worried face of the princess… no, Queen in front of him, she raised a hand to his forehead, but feeling no fever just shook her head. "What's wrong Sheik?" She asked, her voice soft and caring. After so many years she had come to know when things were bothering Sheik.

"It's just… I thought I heard him, when you called me." He explained, pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping is arms around them.

"Here" She said, holding a tray of food for him. "Let's just forget about that for now, you should eat, you don't enough as it is." At her gentle insistence Sheik at all of the food on the try, but all the while he couldn't push a stray though from his mind. What if he were finally going insane without Link, what if he was losing it. And even though the food was probably some of the best from the castle it was tasteless and bland to him.

_**These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

"_Sheik, I-I'm sorry. I can't stay here, it isn't my time, and I don't really belong here." Link explained, his eyes beautiful, pure blue eyes filling with tears._

"_It's ok." Sheik said his hands on Link's shoulders. "It is best that you forget everything that you have suffered here. As your friend I could never ask you to give up 7 years, and live with all that pain, nothing here is worth that." _

_Link's eyes widened at the implication that he should forget his friend. "No matter what, even if I am supposed to, I will remember you Sheik, you were such a good friend and you gave me so much strength. I will find the younger you, and we will be friends again, I just know it!" _

"_Go, go home, where you belong, Link" Sheik said, turning his friend and pushing him genteelly towards the princess. But Sheiks heart was torn to pieces at the look on Link's face as he faded forever from that time. Because Sheik knew Link had seen his tears.  
_

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

_Sheik walked up to the brooding warrior, wondering if he needed a shoulder to cry on at finding another of his friends gone. _

"_It probably doesn't sound too hero like, but right now, I want nothing more than to kill Ganondorf." He said, knowing that his friend was there to comfort him. _

"_It may not be hero like, but so long as the emotions are yours then you must hold them as best you can." He came to sit next to Link once more, but this time he kept his distance, watching the fiery tears of pain trailing down the other's cheeks. "The best way, hero, to make right was has been done wrong is to keep going, with the strength of those that care for you to help and guide you." Sheik reached out a bandage wrapped finger, and wiped a tear away. "If you only sit here and brood those that lost their lives turn out to have lost them in vein."_

_  
**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**_

_The hero thrashed at enemies that only he could see in the land of slumber. Sheik reached out to run his hand through the other's hair, hoping to sooth some of his terror. At the brush of his hand against Link's face he jerked his head back, and it connected solidly to the wall of the cave. Suddenly Link's eyes flew open and he looked up at Sheik, before reaching out and clinging to his friend's midsection._

"_I-I dreamed, you had died, it was horrible, I didn't know what to do" came the streaming explanation between sobs. Part of Sheik worried for Link his friend, and he person he had sworn his life to guide and protect, and another part of him felt moved that his friend had felt so at his death only in a dream.  
_

_**And I held your hand through all of these years**_

_Link hissed in pain, squeezing Sheik's hand, and letting a small whimper escape. This time the injury had been very serious, and had needed to be sewn back together. It had taken Sheik a few hours coaxing and a few good promises to get Link to see the healer to get it taken care of. One of those promises was 'to hold his hand' it seems so stupid a promise, but now Sheik could see how much he needed it, he needed someone there, not just telling him to go out there and keep fighting, but that they saw the injuries, and they cared about his health too. Sheik swore to himself when all of this ended he would make sure Link knew just how much what he went through was appreciated. **  
**_

_**But you still have  
All of me**_

"_Sheik" he heard the low rumble of the tribe chief's voice, and it send shivers down his back."You are now old enough, 8 years today, to understand what the vows that will be asked of you mean. Do you agree with this?" Sheik nodded, not trusting his voice to stay even. "Now is the day you will make your vows to fulfill the destiny handed down to you from the goddesses. As designated by the birthmark of the Triforce upon your chest you will become the guild and aid to the Hero of Time, who shall deliver all of Hyrule and even all of the world from the dark clutches of the Evil King." Sheik could feel his whole body shivering and sweating alternately, his destiny was one of such power, everything depended on his strength, the strength of his body, mind and heart, he would not fail. He would not fail the chief, he would not fail the royal family, he would not fail Hyrule and most of all, he would not fail the Hero. "Are you, Sheik, prepared to train in your destiny to guide and aid the Hero of Time? Knowing that accepting this destiny means that you will put nothing before the life of the Hero, you will give everything you have and everything you are to the Hero, and without him you are nothing!" _

"_Yes, I accept my destiny, knowing everything that I must give to the cause." Sheik said, his voice loud and clear, and just as determined as the vow he had given himself._

_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along**_

Sheik looked up at the sky through the high windows of the room, it was getting late, close to dark, and perhaps he should go. Link would lecture him for not sleeping more, and when he did sleep doing so on the hard ground with his bad leg, when there was a perfectly comfortable bed up in the castle, always ready for him. He sighed, even when he tried to convince himself that Link was gone and never coming back he could only think of what Link would say or do. He was helpless. Certainly He had all of his memories, and he knew he would always keep Link close to his heart, but he also knew it was foolish for him to cling to the one thing that remained to remind him of Link this way. It wasn't like Link returned his feelings, Link didn't even know of his feelings. Even if Sheik wasn't expert at hiding all trace of emotion he had always had such a solemn face that never showed his emotions, with out him saying so Link would never have a chance of knowing his feelings. **_  
_**

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

_Sheik found Link by the edge of Lake Hylia, it sparkling waters newly returned to how they should be. Link looked up from where he sat as Sheik approached, and tried to give his friend a smile, but he couldn't fake one and the smile only turned into more tears. Sheik collected the hero, so lost, so alone, into his arms, and held him there. This time there were no violent sobs, this time there were no burning tears. No, this time the tears were of release. Link had survived and succeeded through three of the five temples he would have to journey to, and he had bested his own demons. Yet there was no closure, Link had been forced to kill a creature, although the embodiment of everything he wasn't, it was still something created of him, and Link had been forced to kill it, even as it pleaded silently for escape from its damned life. That had taken its toll on Link's very soul, one of the larger pieces of his childlike innocence being torn from him. Right now he did not need another person to remind him of the suffering of all of Hyrule, or of how with each minuet he stayed here was another minuet that Ganondorf remained ruler of the realm. No, right now what Link truly needed was for someone to tell him it was alright for him to be a little lost; it was ok for him to be hurting from what happened. And that is what Sheik did.**  
**_

_**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**_

"_AAAaaaagghh!" Sheik looked over his shoulder and cocked an eyebrow, how, exactly, had Link made THAT sound? What he saw would have been funny if it hadn't been so sad and pathetic. The Hero of Time was hiding behind him, some how huddling all of his significantly larger mass behind Sheik. He looked up a Sheik his eyes wide and his hands trembling, fear riddled all across his face. "D-d-DON'TMAKEMEGOINTHERE!" Link's yelling was enough to make Sheik cringe slightly._

"_Why not? You need the Sage of Shadows power added to yours so that you can defeat Ganondorf."_

"_I-I know, b-but I c-can't s-st-stand dead th-things." He stuttered out, tears welling up in his eyes. _

_Sheik turned around to face him and, cupping Link's face with his hands looked him directly in the eye. "Do you know the Sun's Song?" He asked, to which Link nodded his head. "Did you know that if you play it near ReDead that the song will bind them in place, allowing you to kill them?" Link's eyes went wide with wonder and he shook his head almost violently. "Try it" He said, slipping around to be behind Link, knowing that, with the Triforce of Courage Link wouldn't be paralyzed by the ReDead's gaze. His hands still shaking Link brought the Ocarina to his mouth, and began playing the happy sounding music. The ReDead immediately stopped its advance, Link, using his chance rushed forward; hitting the creature with his sword and finally laying it to rest._

"_Oh, wow that really does work" He said, turning back to Sheik and smiling widely. Link promptly ran on, ready to take on the rest of the Temple. Sheik turned to leave when he heard a Link's scream again from the room he had just entered, he was about to go to his aid when he heard the happy notes once more, and knowing that he would be fine he left the Temple.  
_

_**And I held your hand through all of these years**_

Sheik turned at the sound of heavy feet pounding through the temple, disturbing the prayer chants, but not stopping. And the sight he saw nearly made him cry again. Running unruly through the temple was the boy who was a part of his dreams and yet so much more. It had been a few years since he and Zelda had regained all of their memories of a time they thought they spent in dreams. A forest green tunic was belted over a white shirt and leggings, brown boots and bracers, both well used a covered in dirt, but that only made them more memorable. His face was flushed from his running, and possibly with excitement. Beautiful eyes, blue as the lake grinned with such sparkle Sheik swore the sun lay within those eyes. A wide smile seemed to split his face in half.

He fell to his knees next to Sheik and reached out, grasping the other's hand and holding it to his chest, as his breath slowed and his racing pulse under those long fingers began to subside.

_**  
But you still have  
All of me**_

"I remembered, Sheik, I remembered my promise, I am sorry it took me so long, will you, can you ever forgive me?" He finally said, with a voice that was ingrained deep within his very soul.

"Of course I can, after all you still have all of me."


End file.
